


Late Nights

by lindenrosetps



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Dick not everyone can do your acrobatic tricks, Late night shenanigans, people are trying to sleep and failing, the chaos that is the Wayne household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindenrosetps/pseuds/lindenrosetps
Summary: It's three in the morning and Jason can't sleep. But when he heads down to the kitchen, there's something... odd... there.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 210





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by a tumblr post about a girl going to the convenience store in a backbend and freaking the clerk out. I can't find the post for the life of me, but if anyone can find it please lemme know and I'll add a link.

It was three in the morning, and Jason couldn't sleep. After hours of tossing and turning and one bad nightmare, he'd finally given it up. Sighing, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and headed into the kitchen for a glass of water, grabbing his gun off the nightstand out of habit.

As soon as he reached the kitchen doorway, he froze. There, perched on the counter and lit by the dim cabinet lights, was some _creature_ bent into a horrifying, contorted position, its back arched high into the air. It hummed eerily as it rummaged through the cupboards. Jason shouted, whipping his pistol up and firing several bullets. The creature gave an unearthly shriek, doing a flip off the counter and landing in an undignified heap. Jason rushed forwards, grabbing a chair and preparing to bring it smashing down on the creature's head. It shrieked again, dodging and aiming a kick to his stomach. Jason grunted, then raised the chair again.

Then the lights flickered on.

"What the _hell_ is going on in here?" demanded Bruce.

"Something's in the kitchen!"

"Something attacked me! Wait... Jason?"

Jason looked down at the figure on the floor for the first time, then stopped dead. "... _Dick?"_

"What were you doing?"

"What were _you_ doing?"

"I was getting a snack!" said Dick.

"...in a backbend?"

"I threw out my back on patrol. It was comfortable. Why were you _shooting_ at me?"

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dick. I come into the kitchen at three in the morning to see some horror-movie demon singing creepily while climbing on the counter. What did you expect?"

"It didn't look that creepy."

"You have no concept of how a normal human body moves. You don't get to comment. I've seen you do stuff _Ragdoll_ does perfectly, and he doesn't really have bones."

Bruce was staring at them tiredly. "...I'm going back to bed. Jason, no shooting in the house. Dick... just... don't."

Dick sighed, then arched his stomach into the air, holding himself up on his fingers and toes. Jason stared at him, shaking his head.

"That is wrong on so many levels. How the hell is that comfortable?"

Dick gave him an upside-down grin. "You should try it."

"Yeah, no."

"Goodnight, Jay." He began... walking? crawling? shambling? back to his room, back arched high. Jason sighed, watching him go.

"Bruce, why did you think he was a good idea again?"

"Sometimes I wonder why I thought _any_ of you were a good idea. Go back to bed."

It wasn't until he was back in bed that Jason realized he'd forgotten his glass of water. He climbed out of bed again, leaving the gun behind this time.

Sitting cross-legged on the kitchen counter was a small boy with an open can of olives. He popped one in his mouth, muttering to himself.

Jason stared at him for a moment. "Damian. Go to sleep."

Damian hissed like an angry cat, holding the olives protectively. Jason sighed, turning on his heel and walking back out of the room. "Nope."

This was the last time he'd spend the night at Wayne Manor.


End file.
